Heart of Sacrifice, Bond of Love
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: An alternate take to what happened in Hearts of Glass. A stranger comes in and makes the ultimate sacrifice to keep two people together. Praise to those that know who they are and why. Short, but with a miracle!


Creation began on 09-13-16

Creation ended on 09-14-16

Saving Hope

Heart of Sacrifice, Bond of Love

A/N: Based on the _Hearts of Glass_ episode. Here's the hope that was denied to those in need of it. Also, just so that you know, I just got into this series recently with the second season, so forgive my lack of knowledge of each character.

As he saw the foster mother losing her vital strength from her weakened heart, Brother Correction, having viewed this from his wooden throne, knew what he had to do to save her life because a young girl's future hung in the balance.

"Hope is for people that actually deserve it," he expressed, feeling no sympathy for the man with so many lawsuits against the doctors trying to treat him. "Not for the cruel-hearted."

-x-

"Wait!" A dark-skinned John Doe spoke to Dawn, looking at Leila down the hall. "I just wanted to know what's wrong with that woman with the girl."

"She's in need of a new heart, but because of another patient's needs, she may not live long enough to get it." She explained to him.

"Doctor," he uttered, inhaling a new breath, "can she have mine?"

-x-

"…He wants to donate his heart to Leila?" Lana questioned Dawn.

"He asked about her and then asked if he could donate his heart," she explained. "I checked his blood type and medical reports. His heart is compatible, and he's on the donor registry. He wants to help save her life."

"Is he sure about this?" Rian wanted to make sure this guy that was willing to part with his heart knew what the cost of doing such an act would be for him.

"I say, if he's willing, we should do it," went Maggie.

-x-

"…Giselle, I have new good news for you," Dawn informed the foster daughter of Leila, who was sitting in the waiting room area. "There's a man on the donor registry here, and he's undergoing surgery to have his heart harvested."

Giselle looked at her and responded, "What do you mean?"

"A man from earlier today is giving your mother his heart so she can live."

"Really?"

"Yes. He asked to help her after wanting to know what was wrong with her. He's willing to give up his heart to save her life."

Giselle's eyes teared up as she couldn't hold back her relief.

"Thank you," she told her, for both her and the man that was parting with his life to save her new mother's life. "Thank you."

-x-

In the operating room, the dark-skinned John Doe (in truth, Brother Correction, in another flesh and blood guise in order to carry out his objective) managed to give a earnest smile with what little life he had left before he felt his heart had been disconnected from his body and being transferred to the operating room Leila was in.

Standing before his lifeless vessel now, Brother Correction felt proud of his accomplishment to give the needed organ to save two lives, and then made his walk to the next room to see Leila.

"Okay, are we ready?" Dawn asked Rian, about to cut open Leila and remove the bad heart.

"We're set to go," he answered her, preparing the new heart for transplant.

-x-

"…So, you gave your heart willingly, so that she could live?" Charlie asked Brother Correction, not knowing who he really was, watching as Leila was now recovering from the operation that saved her life.

"That's right," he answered him. "A life saved from a life given. It's what I wanted. I know that God will appreciate my sacrifice and afford me peace. Good people…good lives. Bad people…not a pleasant sign of good fortune for them."

"Thank you," he praised the mysterious man as Giselle held onto her foster mother's right hand.

"Do me a favor, will you?" Brother Correction asked Charlie. "When the guy that was on the list for the new heart leaves, let him know God knows what he did and will not forgive him until he makes a sacrifice to save a life that needs to be saved without so much as a reward in return."

"You got it."

Then, he was gone from the halls and beyond the realm of limbo.

May peace be with you in life as it must in death

A/N: I feel so much better now that I've written this. I hope that those that saw the episode will be, too.


End file.
